


Time of Night

by Myka



Category: Romeo x Juliet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francisco pays Curio a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 8. Some fluff, some angst, sex

Curio was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard it. It wasn't an unfamiliar sound; he was actually quite used to it. The fact that he heard it at all was what was weird.

Benvolio was sleeping soundly on the couch on the other side of the room. Curio wasn't immediately worried that he would wake up. He had already discovered the boy had a very deep sleep. Francisco apparently didn't care if he woke the boy or not, considering how much noise he was making as he slipped into the room.

Curio didn't even sit up as he watched the blond man close the window.

“Why don't you come in through the door like a normal person?” he asked, as if Francisco sneaking through the window was something odd. Francisco didn't answer and instead walked towards the bed with determined steps. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

Francisco stood over him from the side of the bed and smiled a knowing smile, then slid onto the bed, one leg over Curio's body until he was sitting on the taller man's stomach. “What do you think,” he said and smiled again.

“We have a guest,” Curio pointed out, his eyes stopping for a moment on the small bulk on the couch.

Francisco ran his hands up Curio's chest, unbuttoning a few of the buttons on his shirt so he could have access to bare skin. “He won't wake up if we are quiet.”

Curio didn't say any more. It was pointless to debate with Francisco once he'd made up his mind. So instead, he sank back comfortably into the mattress and let Francisco finish untying the little buttons. He didn't make a sound as Francisco's fingers touched his chest, slowly running along the hard muscles then leaning forward to repeat the path with his tongue.

Curio watched and laid a hand on top of Francisco's head, touching his hair, then his face. Francisco leaned towards the touch, taking Curio's hand and pressing a kiss against its palm, then closing the distance between them. His lips pressed gently against Curio's, coaxing his mouth open towards more fervent kisses.

It was usually at this point where Francisco's kisses would be followed by whispers of words and phrases that would strengthen their bond. But that wasn't allowed tonight; they had to be quiet, and careful. The longer they took, the more chance they had of discovery. Francisco slid down Curio's body, his hands stopping at the edge of his trousers. Curio threw his head back as Francisco pushed down his pants enough to release his already half-hard cock. He had to cover his mouth when Francisco touched him: first with those skilled fingers, then with a lap of his tongue. Francisco's mouth was hot, and it was only a matter of seconds until he was completely hard.

Curio looked up when the touches suddenly stopped, and he saw Francisco swiftly getting rid of his own trousers. Francisco took the bed sheets and threw them on top of himself, covering them both from prying eyes. Francisco moved forward, straddling Curio's hips and grabbing a small bottle from his breast pocket. He pulled the bottle's cork with his mouth and poured the oozing liquid into his right hand, reaching back to coat Curio's cock with the oil.

Curio felt something wrong then, itching at the corner of his mind. When they did this, it had always felt equal between them, but not only was Francisco taking things at his own pace, but in the presence of someone where they might be seen. Caught. It was strange.

“Don't you want me to do something?” Curio whispered in a voice so low Francisco barely heard him. The blond man's eyes flickered for a second, confirming Curio's suspicion that something wasn't right. His voice shook a little, but still rang clear.

“No, just... please... for tonight.”

Curio reached out to touch Francisco's face, reassuring him. Francisco took the touch as a sign and raised his body upwards with his knees until he was in the right position, Curio's cock softly pressed against his entrance. Curio held Francisco's arms as the younger man took a deep breath and started pushing down, his body slowly opening and taking Curio inside him.

Curio's breath caught in his throat as he was surrounded by warmth. Francisco barely waited once he had Curio completely inside to move his hips up and back down. He released a soft moan after that first thrust, then suddenly his body shook. Curio saw tears in the blond man's eyes, and instantly didn't care for nothing else. He didn't care if Benvolio woke up and saw them, didn't care if anybody else saw them, for that matter. Only Francisco mattered.

His hands moved quickly yet gently, grabbing Francisco's shoulders and pulling him forward until his head rested on the crook of Curio's neck and Curio's strong arms were wrapped around his back. Curio didn't say anything, just held him until his body stopped shaking.

“Tell me what's wrong,” he asked, once Francisco's breathing had calmed. He knew Francisco kept his thoughts hidden and would never reveal them no matter how much he was pressured. Curio was the only one allowed to know them.

Francisco shifted in his arms, but didn't look up. “I had a dream. Everyone was dead. I couldn't see anyone's faces, but I knew who they were and that they were dead. You ran towards me and an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit you here,” he touched over Curio's heart, “it took you away right in front of my eyes,” his voice almost broke. “I just wanted to see you, touch you; make sure you were still here.”

Curio pressed his thumb against Francisco's cheek meeting those burgundy eyes. “I'm here,” he said, kissing Francisco's lips. Curio noticed how that simple act quickly seemed to calm the blond man in his arms and suddenly came extremely aware on exactly the position they where in and the heat lower down. He groaned softly and without speaking ran his hands down Francisco's body until he had a strong grip on those slim hips and thrust upward going as deep as he could inside Francisco.

There was only a small whimper out of Francisco's lips as he pressed his face closer against the crook of Curio's neck. “More...” he said smoothly, a brisk of wind against Curio's ear.

Curio didn't hesitate and gripping Francisco's hips tighter he slowly pulled out of him and thrust back in. Francisco gasped this time his body pressing forward against Curio, harder each time, as Curio's thrust got faster. His own cock trapped between them, hard, and burning from the friction.

Francisco felt a little sinful as he immersed himself on what was going on, enjoying the slick wet sounds that he heard every time Curio thrust inside him. He suddenly became very aware that he was moaning and immediately covered his mouth with his hand in a futile attempt to block the sound.

Curio suddenly whispered Francisco's name and the blond man instantly put his hands on each side of that strong beautiful face and kissed it fiercely. Curio came before the kiss was broken, buried as deep as he could be inside Francisco. His voice was barely audible aside a tight gasp from the edge of his lips. Francisco came soon after, louder, and gasping Curio's name.

Francisco rested his head against Curio's neck again as he waited for his heart to calm down. His palm pressed over Curio's heart, feeling it beat. Once his breathing had eased, Curio slipped out of him and rolled them both on the bed so they could face each other.

“Feeling better?” Curio asked after the silence had filled the room, and he could hear Benvolio's soft snores, still asleep, unaware.

“Yes,” Francisco answered simply, nestling comfortably in the warmth of Curio's arms, the sudden drag of sleep calling him.

“Shouldn't you leave before he wakes up?” Curios asked, his own voice sounding exhausted as well.

Francisco shook his head. “I'll leave before he wakes up. Promise.”

“If he wakes up, you're the one that's giving him the talk.”

Francisco slowly chuckled, for an instant imagining the look on Benvolio's face as he was told some facts about life that his poor, noble, sheltered brain hadn't even fathomed. “Deal,” he answered with a small smirk, and Curio held him tighter, allowing him to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
